A number of forms of dispensers are known, including those having a closed position and a separate dispensing position, whereby discharge of the retained product may occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,036 to Riva shows a dispensing device having a container, a top cap and a angled discharge tube extending from the cap into the container. The projected end of the tube includes a receptacle for capturing a dose of product from the retaining chamber. Turning the dispenser up-side-down discharges the dose of material through the tube. The base of the container includes an inner cavity formed on the side wall. The receptacle mates with the cavity to define the discharge dose. Rotation of the cap relative to the container causes the receptacle to move away from the inner cavity, filling the cavity and closing the receptacle against the side wall of the container. A return rotation of the cap repositions the receptacle over the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,967 to Abbott shows a metering dispenser having a central pocket in a bottom wall of a product retaining chamber. A central tube depends from the cap that covers the container. The open bottom end of the tube is positioned over the pocket. Material fills into the pocket around the side edges of the tube. Turning the dispenser up-side-down causes the material within the pocket to be discharged through the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,415 to Strom shows a metering dispenser for a fluid with an outer container, a central extraction tube and a metering block at the base of the container. The metering block includes various size cavities for retaining a dose of fluid. The tube is rotated to position an angled passageway over the top of the desired cavity to define the dose of fluid to be discharged from the container. Once the dose is removed from the cavity, the retained portion of fluid in the container refills the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,366 to Meisner et al shows a dispenser having a metering trap at the base for defining a dose of product to be dispensed. The container includes a discharge tube that is positioned along one side wall. The tube is open at the bottom end. The trap is a rotatable member forming the bottom wall of the container. The trap includes a number of chambers that are filled with the product from within the container. Rotation of the trap positions the discharge tube over one of the chambers. Turning the container up-side-down causes discharge of the material in the chamber through the discharge tube. Further rotation of the trap refills the chamber and positions the discharge tube over another chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,382 to Loveland shows a dispensing device having an axially moveable discharge tube positioned along one side of a container. The discharge tube communicates with a casing formed on the bottom wall of the retaining chamber of the device. The front wall is open to the chamber, such that product in the chamber may fill the casing when the discharge tube is in a lifted position. The discharge tube includes an extended flange at its bottom end. Rotation of the tube about its central axis, may position the flange to close the front opening in the casing. Lifting of the tube (axially) opens the casing for filling of material therein. Turning the device up-side-down discharges a product dose through the discharge tube. Bumps are formed on the outside wall of the tube to define a set position for the tube and to control the size of the opening in the casing and size of the discharge dose.